


Two Scoops for Piana

by PastaBucket



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Action, Drug Use, Two Scoops, pwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Piana completely loses it and takes two scoops.





	Two Scoops for Piana

"Fuck it! Let's take two scoops.", he convinced himself, adding another scoop for good measure. "Two scoops of Kill It - yeah!"

He'd snorted all kinds of shit before - cocaine, creatine - if it was a white powder, it went up his nose.  
...so what was two scoops of Kill It gonna do?

"Bottoms up!", he shouted, chugging the whole thing at once.

An hour later things became kind of a blur: He was riding in a sportscar really fast, with clouds wooshing past him. Was he going to Chipotle?  
Then all of a sudden he rappeled himself down from a helicopter, swinging himself through the window of a five story gym.  
He think he remembered squatting the whole squat rack just as a way to say hello to everyone there.  
The onlookers were like "I-I have a big penis TOO." but he knew they were just lying.  
Then he flew away up in the sky, bristling with Super Saiyan energies, before crashing down into the street of a marathon, which he ran. He actually think he ran FIFTEEN marathons at once! It was OFF THE HOOK!  
...and after that he think he remembered joining the X-Men, but they soon kicked him out for being too rambunctious.

When the PWO wore off, he couldn't even tell where he was anymore, and so he had to call a cab to get home.

After that day he knew:  
Never do two scoops.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Never take two scoops.  
> Taking two scoops may lead to serious injury or death of you and/or your loved ones.


End file.
